You're My Funny Valentine
by PurpleSecrectIsland97
Summary: Tori didn't let her finished, she pressed her lips against Jade's. Then Tori quickly pulled back, just realizing what she had done. Jade was also shock and didn't say a thing. "Um…..", C'mon Tori! Do something! "Uhh…..Happy Valentine's Day?"/ A Jori oneshot


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own crap**_

Jade _hates_ Valentine's Day. She thinks it's the most stupid holiday ever. She hates how the girls in ultra slutty dressed up for their so called "Valentine", and makes giggles as loud for everybody in the halls to hear them. "Oh, James! You couldn't have!", and prance around the school hallway showing off their _Valentine_ gifts of pink and red balloons, or teddy bears with hearts that say: "I love you!" in white letters.

Pure bullshit.

So while others called it that holiday, Jade will call a Thursday.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jade!", Cat said as she giggle. Jade rolled her eyes, _it's just Thursday!_ Jade slammed her locker which made Cat squeak and jumped. Jade rolled her eyes as she spotted a beige teddy bear wear a red "I LOVE YOU" T-shirt across it, in Cat's arms. Jade figure that Robbie must have given it to her.

"I hate Valentine's Day", Jade said simply and walked away, making Cat furrowed her eyebrows but changed as she spotted a particular half-Latina striding down the hallway. Cat smiled and walked up to the half-Latina. "Hi Tori!"

"Oh, hey Cat", Tori said in her usual voice. "How's it been?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!", Cat said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot", Tori said. Then she eyed her Cat's teddy bear. "Who's from?"

"Robbie!", Cat said cheerfully.

Tori smiled knowing that the two had a thing but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. "How sweet!"

Cat nodded happily. "It really is!"

|)(|

It was the first time, in three years, that Jade West came early to class. Jade founded it weird being the only one except a couple of others students with her in the room. But they don't count.

"Wow, someone came early", Jade's heard a voice. Jade didn't look up only because she heard that voice before, and the least she wanted to see at the moment.

"Go away, Vega. Your hurting my eyes", Jade said.

"No and your not evening looking at me!", Tori exclaimed.

"I can picture you in my head, and it's the kind of sight I want to see", Jade said, smirking under her raven wavy locks.

"Wow, your making it harder as it is", Tori mumbled under her breath.

Jade looked up slowly. There face a brunette girl with a lovely tan, perfect cheekbones and deep chocolate brown eyes. Welcome to Jade's crush, Tori Vega. The reason why she broke up with Beck in the first place, because she had a crush on her. Even though, Jade treated her crap, just because she didn't have the guts to tell her that she has been on her mind for _longer_ than enough.

"What do you mean?", Jade said, squinting her eyes.

Tori froze. "Nothing!", she quickly said and dashed out the door. The kids in the room eyes her weirdly including Jade. Jade stood hesitating whether or not to follow her. Jade liked the girl, a lot. But Jade knew Tori would never want to be around her. Even if Tori want to be around, Jade doubted that she was gay. Or even bi.

Jade shook off the thoughts and walked to into the still busy hallways trying to find the secret crush. She looked to her right and her left. Nothing. Jade sigh and was going to walk inside the classroom until she remembered a particular spot where the gang always hid at, Jade sharply turned and walked towards the janitor's closet.

|)(|

_Victoria Vega that everybody calls Tori, what the hell happen in there?_ Tori chickened out that what happen. She was close, well, barely, but close to it. Tori hated herself from always being scared, especially when it came to her feelings.

She had never been this scared before, of course she told many people how she felt. A lot of times they never felt the same way which why she end up getting hurt or being nothing more than a "friend".

But this time was completely _different_. She liked a _girl_, not just any _type_ of girl, she liked Jade West. The ice queen of the school, one of her worst kind of enemies. She fell for her enemy!

Tori didn't know why, you would think for someone that treats so bad, you would stay a hundred feet away from them, but not Tori Vega. She tries to actually _help _them in their time of need. You think if you find your enemy crying at your doorstep that you would slam the door in the face, claiming karma is drama. But not Tori, she helps them out.

Call Tori crazy, but that's just the way she is.

Tori has hidden in the janitor's closet, she figure that Jade won't care if she ran off like that. But, Tori Vega, underestimates Jade West.

"What the hell was that for?", Jade said as she opens the door and closes it behind her. Leaving just he two of them, in a closet full with sprays, a mops, and a sign to let you know that the floor is wet.

"Uhh…", Tori wished there was another door behind her, but the unfortunately, there was none behind her.

"Well?", Jade said.

"Um", Tori looked nervous. Especially looking into Jade's green-blue eyes, can hypnotized her to say or do anything. "Uhh…..why are….you here?"

Jade completely caught off guard. But she covered herself quickly. "I asked you a question first", she said firmly.

Tori wasn't buying it, she grew confidences in herself. "I'm not buying that one, _West_"

"Do not start with me, Vega", she said in a stern tone. She got drew closer to Tori, Tori can feel Jade's breath.

Tori drew closer to Jade, a little too close. Jade looked at her oddly, "What-"

Tori didn't let her finished, she pressed her lips against Jade's. Then Tori quickly pulled back, just realizing what she had done. Jade was also shock and didn't say a thing.

"Um…..", c_'mond Tori! Do something!_ "Uhh…..Happy Valentine's Day?"

Jade blinked, realized she hadn't blinked in a long time. She covered her mouth, and beneath it Tori spotted a wide smile that she had never seen on Jade's pale face. Jade was turning red, and then Jade busted out laughing.

Tori wasn't so sure what was going on. _Was she making fun of me?_ Tori didn't know as she just watches the other girl dressed in black just…laughing so hard.

"Um, I'm better just go", Tori said as she walked over the laughing Goth and open the door, stride down the halls. She stopped to look back at the janitor's closet, she could still hear laughing.

Tori continued to walk, what felt like an hour she finally made in her destatination. Tori sighed as she thought about how much she humiliated herself in front of somebody and how much she wants to kill herself. And…

Suddenly Tori felt someone hand on her and they quickly turned her around and forced her against the wall. She felt lips against hers, but that kiss only lasted for a second, the person pulled back. Grinning widely at Tori, who crooked a smile when she saw her.

"Be my Valentine, Jade?", Tori asked hopefully.

"I hate Valentine's Day", Jade said as she kissed Tori passionately.

_**Review or die**_


End file.
